Bonk Choy
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Bonk Choy (PvZ: GW). |flavor text = A freelance dentist on the side, he's offering a special this month - he'll knock two of your teeth out for the price of one! |costume4 = BonkChoyBlackBelt}} Bonk Choy is a plant obtained after beating Ancient Egypt - Day 13 in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It also appears in Plants vs. Zombies Online. It rapidly punches zombies, one zombie at a time, in front or behind it. A single punch deals 0.75 normal damage shots. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Bonk Choys rapidly punch nearby enemies that are ahead or behind them. Special: can attack ahead or behind A freelance dentist on the side, he's offering a special this month - he'll knock two of your teeth out for the price of one! Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Plant Food When given Plant Food, Bonk Choy rapidly punches in a three-by-three area around it, dealing 75 normal damage shots. Level upgrade *'Level 2' **'Uppercut': For every 15 hits done, Bonk Choy will perform an uppercut to throw up a zombie and to put a stop on its movement while thrown up. **'Combat Training': Bonk Choy has 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). *'Level 3' **'Boxing Training': The number of hits needed to perform an uppercut is reduced to seven. **'Cell Activation': Bonk Choy has another 50% more attack power and health (200% of initial). *'Level 4' **'Ability Awaken': Bonk Choy can be boosted sometimes when planted. Costumed Plant Food upgrade can attract nearby zombies. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Rapid mad-punch: Punch the first enemy on its row and the surrounding 8 spaces, need Tenacious Plant Food to activate. Strategies Bonk Choys should be planted behind Wall-nuts or other defensive plants at all times. They should also be used with other offensive plants. That way, they can survive longer without being eaten and can deal more damage to the zombie on the receiving end. They are good against Zombie Chickens, Pharaoh Zombies, Seagull Zombies, and Swashbuckler Zombies. Bonk Choys can also punch behind, which makes it useful to kill Prospector Zombies and Barrel Roller Zombies. When compared to the other melee plants in the Plants vs. Zombies series, Bonk Choy seems to be among the better of them. Unlike Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies, it has a massively higher attack rate, but lower damage. Bonk Choy, also unlike Chomper, can attack behind itself, allowing it to work as a valid way to deal with Prospector Zombies. The main advantage Chomper has is its ability to instantly eat almost any zombie, allowing it to be much more effective against tougher zombies like Buckethead Zombies which would otherwise kill Bonk Choy. Compared to Beet from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Bonk Choy can be considered as a slight upgrade. Bonk Choy, again, has a significantly higher attack rate and damage-per-second compared to Beet, making it better than the Beet for attacking tough zombies. However, Beets kill zombies in less hits, mostly because the health of all zombies is lower in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures than in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and can attack groups of zombies. Bonk Choys are also good if combined with Kernel-pult as the butter stuns the zombie and Bonk Choy can deal a lot of damage. They are also highly effective when combined with Snapdragon. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Its name derives from the Chinese cabbage Bok Choy and "bonk", one of the onomatopoeic words used when something is punched. * Bonk Choy is the first plant to actually punch zombies. *This is one of the six plants seen in the June 2013 trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2 while fighting the zombies, the other five are Pea Pod, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Sunflower. *It does an uppercut as a final blow. *Sometimes, if an ambush zombie comes close to Bonk Choy, it will keep uppercutting it until it dies. *Since a Zombie Chicken absorbs 0.25 normal damage shots which basically only needs one hit to die, Bonk Choy just makes a normal punch and no uppercut. Although, the player can still hear the uppercut sound. *When a Bonk Choy is planted between zombies behind or ahead from it, it will always aim for the zombies ahead of it. *If a Bonk Choy is punching a tombstone, then a nearby zombie walks through the tombstone, it will punch the zombie instead until it dies. *Bonk Choy is one of the non-returning plants with one tooth in Plants vs. Zombies 2. The others are Tile Turnip and Banana Launcher (In the case of Banana Launcher, its tooth is only seen when firing a banana). *When the player's finger is behind the Bonk Choy (e.g. when collecting sun), it will glance behind itself briefly. *According to the beta version of the seed packets, Bonk Choy was originally going to cost 175 sun. *It normally takes 12 punches to eliminate a Basic Zombie, but it does the uppercut for every final hit so technically it takes 13⅓ regular punches. *The almanac says that its damage is heavy, even though it deals 0.75 damage shots which is less than a pea's damage (1.0 damage shots). The reason might be the attack speed of it, where a normal zombie can be killed within one tile. *The player can use Bonk Choy before Ancient Egypt - Day 13 in Vasebreaker. *As of the 3.1.1 update, when Bonk Choy delivers an uppercut, the zombie's head will be thrown from a very far distance in the direction it was hit. The distance was increased even further in the 3.2 update. *There is a glitch that Bonk Choy always do uppercut until the zombie is defeated. *Bonk Choys can kill a Basic Zombie before it can even get on Bonk Choy's tile. *In a trailer, Bonk Choy uses the sounds of a Squash. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *It was formerly unlocked after beating Ancient Egypt - Day 7-1. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *It punches zombies twice at a time. es:Bonk choi ru:Бонк Чой Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Obtained Plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Upgrade plants Category:Upgradable plants Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants